Loved You Since HighSchool
by FrizzyDizzy
Summary: Lucy is a 19 year old girl who lives with her parents friends because both of them died. She lives with a dick of a guy named Natsu, they never really got along until college is starting. (First 3 chapters are highschool so don't get confused).
1. Introduction

**a/n: Hi guys, so this is my very first story. I know the first chapters are always supposed to be short but yeah I loved writing this so I did keep it short though, usually I write longer :3. **

**Aaaanyways hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy is a 15 year old girl who lives with her parents friends because both of them died, she likes it there though it finally is starting to feel like home even though she lived there for years. The family exists out of 4 people: Grandine, Igneel, Wendy and Natsu. Natsu goes to school with her, he's one of those popular dicks. They usually don't talk and when the do its fighting...<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy walked through the school with her best friends by her side. Levy, Juvia and Cana.<p>

"So girls, what's the plan for after school?" Cana said while she walked up in front of the three and looked at them.

"Juvia heard that the icerink is back at town square, maybe we can go there?" Juvia replied to the brunette but also looked at her other friends.

"That sounds fun what about you Lu-chan?" Levy said looking at the sad blonde.

"I'm okay, you guys just go. I'll… Stay home I guess" Lucy looked up and smiled widely but her friends could see she was sad and she knew that.

"Juvia thinks it's no fun without Lucy." Juvia said pointing her finger towards the blonde who couldn't help but giggle at the girl.

"Allright, I'll come, I don't know what's with me today. Probably cause of -" Lucy got interrupted by Levy.

"We know Lu-chan, don't mention it".

"Cana, Juvia forgot what day it is today that makes Lucy so sad could you tell me?" Juvia whispered at the brunette.

"Allright, but you gotta remember those things come on." Cana looked at Juvia who nodded.

"Today is the day that Lucy's mom died remember?" Cana whispered to her friend.

"Oh yeah, I remember, maybe we should put some flowers on her grave with her?" Juvia whispered while looking at Lucy who was talking to Levy.

"Just try to keep her mind off of it kay?" Cana replied while she shook her head in denial.

"So then he-" Lucy stopped listening to the blunette and saw that Natsu was coming down the hallway with an arm wrapped around Lisanna's -his girlfriend- shoulder. Lucy stopped looking at them and found her friends giggling about her looking at the boy.

The bell for class rang and everyone scattered out of the hallways except for Cana, Juvia, Lucy, Levy and Natsu.

Lisanna had a different class and after a long goodbye she ran off with some of the popular girls.

Cana, Juvia, Levy and Lucy started walking towards class, they knew the teacher shouldn't really mind that they were a tad late since they were his best students.

Cana got the feeling someone was following them and looked over her shoulder to find the pink-haired male following them.

Cana nudged the blonde who looked at her friend.

"He's following us Lucy" Cana said while nudging her head to the boy following them.

"Yeah? We have class with him remember?" Lucy said looking at the brunette.

"Oh right, I remember I don't even know why I forgot" Cana snickered a little.

* * *

><p>Levy opened the classroom door and the five stepped in.<p>

"Why are you all late?" Erza asked.

"We erm… got hold up at the library" Levy pointed at all of them except Natsu.

"Allright, Juvia, Cana, Lucy and Levy sit down. So Natsu why are you late?" Erza crossed her arms.

Lucy looked over her shoulder seeing that Natsu had trouble with coming up with a lie and she turned around.

"He was with me, I don't really know where he came from but I took him with me to the library" Lucy lied with an innocent smile on her face.

Natsu looked surprised over at the blonde.

"Allright Natsu, go sit down" Erza pointed at his seat in the back of the class.

As Natsu walked over to his seat and sit behind Lucy he whispered to her "Thanks for helping me back there".

Erza saw that Natsu had taken his seat and continued her class.

"No problem, you owe me way more" when Lucy said that she sighed a little.

"Oh, it's that time again huh?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy nodded.

"You should go home though" He whispered with a little worried face.

Lucy shook her head.

"This isn't the first year y'know".

"_Why is he so nice to me, he's never like this…_" Lucy thought.

Natsu sighed.

"I would ask if we should walk home together but yeah, Lisanna" he sighed.

"You should be happy with her" Lucy said with a wide smile.

"I know but-" Natsu got interrupted by Erza.

"Some love going on over there? Wanna share with the rest of the class?" Erza huffed and crossed her arms.

Natsu grinned "Why yes ofcourse" he stood up.

Everyone knew he had something with Lisanna so they thought they were done for.

Natsu grabbed the crayon out of the woman's hands, he wrote down on the board 'Lucy ❤Natsu'.

The bell rang and everyone walked out of the classroom.

"Lu-Chan? Are you coming?" Levy looked at her friend.

"Just a minute. Let me talk to Natsu first kay?" Lucy asked looking at the blunette who nodded and turned around and left with everyone else.

"Natsu, why would you do something like that?" Lucy pointed at the board wich still had 'Lucy ❤Natsu' written on it.

"Just, erm… I don't know?" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, what should Lisanna think of this?" Lucy mumbled.

"Well what do you expect from me? Come on Luce, you know me better than this" Natsu said angrily.

"I don't even know what to expect from you mister" Lucy pointed at him and then turned around to find Lisanna standing in the classroom against a wall with a furious look on her face.

Lucy stopped and walked backwards a little because she knew what a bitch she could be.

"What should I think of what, Natsu why the fuck do I hear from people that we are done for?" Lisanna stomped over towards the pink haired.

"Baby, it's nothing I was just …" Natsu stutterd looking over at Lucy with a look that said 'help me'.

"It's nothing Lisanna, really. He was just messing with Erza. We were talking and then Erza told him to shut his trap and asked if it was a romance wich it wasn't. Natsu stood up and walked over and wrote that down" Lucy pointed at the board.

Lisanna growled at Lucy.

"Mind you own business bitch".

"Baby, easy now, she helped me allright?" Natsu sputtered and signed to Lucy to go away and he'll handle it.

"I'll leave you two to it y'know, see ya later Natsu" Lucy waved a little and then quickly ran off.

"So, Natsu, is it true what she said?" Lisanna huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, it's true Lisanna, but don't worry." Natsu said.

"Don't tell me where to fucking worry about, you know Natsu just fucking stop it's over!" Lisanna yelled and stomped away.

Natsu stood there dumbfounded he knew she would come crawling back the next day. This time he wouldn't forgive her though after what she did to Lucy.

She was more often mean to her but not this badly though he could see that she was really hurt and especially on this day, he had fucking told her that that was today so she should show fucking respect.

"God dammit" Natsu growled and punched his locker.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well, this seemed short for me okay ... But yeah I know it's not and I really hate making Lisanna the jealous girlfriend and all that shit but I thought it would do something to the story.**

**Leave a review in what I must/could improve in my writing, as I told you it's my first story c:**


	2. Letting out feelings and emotions

**Chapter 2: Letting out feelings and emotions.**

**a/n: Hi guys, I don't really know if it took me long to update but sorry if it did. I've been trying to make this chapter long but I was out of ideas and yeah… This is the end result :3.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man, I'm not Japanese so that means I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Natsu yelled. Grandine came speeding out of the kitchen. "Hi honey, how was your day?" Grandine took his bag and put it down somewhere in the hallway.<p>

"Fine I guess" Natsu shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. "What did Lisanna do this time baby?" Grandine huffed while she followed him.

"She like 'bullied' Lucy, she didn't seem hurt by it though, but still I told her what fucking day it was and to leave Lucy alone for these few weeks or days" Natsu growled as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Swear" a little voice came out of the entrance from the kitchen, it was Wendy.

"Sorry Wen, didn't mean to" Natsu smiled "You'll hear it a lot of times now though, deal with it". "Natsu, don't be like that to your sister" another male voice joined the conversation it was Igneel. "Yeah yeah, sorry dad but she's like 10? She needs to learn these things" Natsu mumbled.

The four heard a door close and footsteps coming towards the kitchen. "Hi everyone!" Lucy smiled. "Oh, hi dear! Come come, take off your coat" Grandine walked over to Lucy to take off her coat. "No, it's okay, I just came here to drop my stuff and then I'm heading out again" Lucy said.

Grandine looked surprised "Well, okay then. What are you going to do though?" Grandine thought she knew but she had to be sure because usually she doesn't go alone to her mothers grave.

"Going out with friends" Lucy replied. "Can… I come?" Natsu interrupted whatever Grandine wanted to say. "Erm… I don't know if the girls would like it, but I guess I can bring you" Lucy smiled.

"Awesome, I'm gonna get ready" Natsu grinned and sprinted out of the kitchen towards his room.

"Grandine?" Lucy asked looking at the smiling woman. "Hmm?" Grandine looked at the blonde. "What's with Natsu being all nice out of the sudden he used to be such an…" Lucy looked over at Wendy who smiled "idiot" she corrected herself. "I don't know, probably because he's single again?" Grandine smiled. "Really? Well, I don't mind this attitude though" Lucy blushed a bit without herself noticing.

"You coming Luce?" Natsu said standing in the hallway with her coat in his hands.

**~X~**

While the two were walking nearby the church where her mother is also buried Lucy let out a sigh. "Wanna go look?" Natsu said as he noticed that they passed the church. "I guess it'll do myself relief" Lucy tried to smile but she just couldn't.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Lucy wanted to pull away but then she felt a rush of warmth crawling up her body as she looked up into his onyx eyes and then saw that he wasn't wearing a coat. "_How come he's so warm then?_" the blonde thought by herself.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked up at the male while they started walking towards the graveyard. "Yeah?" Natsu asked looking down at the sad girl. "Why are you never wearing a coat?"

"Dunno, never thought of that though, never cold I guess. My dad always told me I have an unnatural body temperature but I don't know if I should believe him" Natsu shrugged.

**~X~**

"Okay, but we should make this quick… I don't want to keep the girls waiting okay?" Lucy said while she kept walking. "Alright" Natsu nodded.

After walking for a minute or two the couple arrived at her parents grave, it was a wealthy family so they had big graves and were buried separated from the others.

"C-could you leave me alone for a minute please…" Lucy said with a shaky tone in her voice.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Natsu said and Lucy nodded.

Natsu left without a word Lucy looked if he was gone and then sank to the ground letting out all of her emotions, she cried for straight a minute when she finally picked herself up to be able to talk through her tears.

"Mom, why did you have to leave me? I need you, I-I…" more the blonde couldn't say she burst out in crying again, she opened her bag and took out a rose she bought earlier and laid it down on the grave.

After a while sobbing Natsu returned.

"Luce? Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes everything is fine … It's just, no nevermind it's nothing" Lucy turned around and smiled at him. The pink haired looked confused but just let it be and turned around.

"Ready to go?" He asked while he looked over his shoulder. The blonde stood up and nodded.

After a while walking they finally arrived.

**~X~**

"Lu-chan! There you are, we got worried. You could've at least let us know where you were" Levy shouted while running up towards the blonde female.

"Hi to you guys to…" Natsu mumbled as he saw that the girls crowded around Lucy and completely ignored them. "Now don't get the dick attitude eh" Lucy grinned at him. "Well, your friends are the ones ignoring me so don't blame me" He smirked at the blonde.

"Right, guys say hi to Natsu now kay?" Lucy smiled. "What are you doing here though dickhead?" Cana huffed. "Lucy asked me to come" The pink-haired growled at the brunette.

"Lu-chan, why would you ask him? You always told us he was the dick and all that stuff" Levy joined in at the conversation, when Lucy heard that she flushed scarlet. She saw that the male was looking at her in confusion.

"What does she mean by that Lucy?" Natsu said. "N-nothing Natsu, don't worry about it…" While she said that she gave Levy the well-known 'glare of death' wich caused Levy to shiver a little.

"So, still wanna go iceskating?" Juvia interrupted.

"I guess it's too late for that now how 'bout tomorrow?" Cana said.

Everyone nodded Natsu guessed he didn't come along so he just stayed quiet.

"Well, fuck me, walked all this way for nothing" Natsu groaned while the two were walking back. "Natsu, come on it's like 4 or 5 minutes from here stop acting like a child" Lucy giggled.

"But still, I'm wondering, since when did you get so nice to me and my friends?" Lucy asked when she looked at the male who looked back into her brown orbs.

"Dunno, guess I felt like acting nice to ya?" He shrugged and waved it off.

"No really, what's the reason?" The blonde said who now was walking backwards in front of Natsu. "I told ya, I felt like it okay? Just get off my back please" Natsu growled.

"Sorry…" Lucy said with sad eyes and started walking next to him again, he carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder to see if she wasn't mad he looked at her and she noticed he blushed which gave her an all warm and fuzzy feeling inside, she didn't know why but she blushed and smiled to herself.

**~X~**

The next morning, Lucy got up and walked over to the bathroom to change and do her make-up. When she opened the door she saw Natsu standing in front of the mirror with only a towel wrapped around his body.

When Lucy saw Natsu she turned scarlet and hurried out of the bathroom, Natsu turned and his eyes could just catch a glimpse of the blonde girl almost running out of the bathroom. The male as well noticed why she was running and grinned a little bit to himself.

Lucy was ready for school, -she just did everything in her room- and walked down the stairs with her bag hanging on her arm as she was texting with her friends. Lucy heard the bus honking and she almost fell but then she felt a pair of large warm hands wrapping around her to prevent her from falling.

"Careful" The male said smiling at Lucy "You shouldn't multitask you're not very good at it".

"Watch out with the words you use, it could really hurt a lady y'know women are supposed to be able to do that and some girls could think that you mean that they're like guys" Lucy teased him a little as she stood up and removed herself from his grip.

"Don't get all logical now please, that's for school" He mumbled as he felt a little bit beaten by a girl.

"Speaking of, we must hurry" Lucy pointed out of the window at the bus which was honking one last time to sign that they had to hurry or else he would leave.

Lucy wrenched the door open and ran for the bus with Natsu following her, Lucy hopped on the bus which then closed its doors because the bus driver didn't see that Natsu was following her leaving him on the porch sighing.

"Stop sir! There's someone there" Lucy almost shouted as she pointed at the pink-haired standing on the porch.

The bus driver hit the brakes and opened the doors as he honked one last time which made Natsu look up and sprint towards the bus.

**~X~**

The school bus stopped in front of the school and opened its doors. All of the students stepped out and almost ran into the school except for Natsu. Lucy turned around when she was out of the bus to see him still sitting there. She wanted to turn around but then she got pushed away by a silver-haired female who then jumped into the bus onto Natsu's lap which startled him a little, it was Lisanna. Lucy sighed and waved it off, turned around and walked towards the building.

What she didn't see was that Natsu pushed her off of his lap and stood up "Don't come crawling back to me, I never needed you" He said with the most vicious look in his eyes. Lisanna sat beside him looked at him and tried the 'puppy eyes' look on him, he looked at her for a second and then turned around and stepped out of the bus.

The silver-haired just sat there staring at the male walking away, suddenly she got interrupted by a male voice "Time to get out now young lady" it was the bus driver. "Nobody breaks up with Lisanna, Lisanna breaks up with them" Lisanna growled as she stood up and stomped out of the school bus completely ignoring the bus driver who stood there with a confused look on his face.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GET OVER HERE!" a womans voice roared throughout the school. "Hey man, I'm not sure about this but… I think you should go talk to that craycray woman out there" Gray said to his pink-haired friend. "No way man, you think she wants to talk now?" Natsu replied while he sat on the floor against the wall.

"You've been harsh to her, you should think twice before you go do that to the most aggressive girl in the school flamebrain" Gray said while he looked down on his friend.

Natsu wanted to fight, he decided not to because then maybe _she_ would find him. This was his biggest fear right now.

The duo heard a sound of the door opening and closing, Natsu curled up and hid in a corner.

Gray started walking towards the door while the two were as quiet as they could be. The ink-haired male stepped around the corner and bumped into a blonde female who then almost fell.

Gray grabbed her hand "Thank god it's just you Lucy" he grinned at her.

"Just me?" Lucy looked at the male with a confused look on her face. The male said nothing and just pointed with his thumb towards the pink-haired boy curling up in a corner still not knowing what was going on. Lucy giggled at how childish and scared he could be.

"Didn't you get what was going on between her and him?" Gray asked while they sat down. Lucy just shook her head "No? What should I know then?" Lucy asked while she leaned in to hear the story.

"Well…" Gray started.

"And that's how it happened" The ink-haired finished off while he leaned back in his chair. Lucy threw her hands in front of her mouth and suddenly her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and she remembered "We didn't tell Natsu it was just me!" Lucy started out of concern but then started laughing. "Speaking of the devil" Gray pointed at the pink-haired stomping over to the two.

"Hi Luce" Natsu waved and smiled "WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME IT WAS HER YOU FUCKING DICK, geez…" He yelled at his male friend.

"Natsu calm down" Lucy said while she smiled at the frustrated man. "Why are you so frustrated and scared about facing her, I mean what can that girl do to that" She said while eying his body. Natsu grinned brightly "You're probably right Luce but… I did do it like a little harsh on her and you know how she is right?" He finished looking at the blondes eyes.

She just nodded at him.

"You should talk to her, but erm… I'm going to find the book I was looking for that was the reason I came to the library anyways so, bye!" She smiled at the two and then up and left.

Gray looked at his best friend and saw he was staring "You like her don't ya?" he teased his friend "Even so, I gotta admit, she's cute alright" He grinned as the pink-haired male looked at him and ready to punch him in the face but then made up his mind and said "Yeah, she's cute".

**~X~**

"Lucy, don't fucking tell me you're falling for him" Cana almost yelled at her friend "You're the one that told us he was a dick and all that shit" She continued without an answer from her friend.

"Cana, calm down can't you see she's happy?" Juvia pointed at her friend who was playing on her keyboard on which they've never see her play before. "Juvia's right… I've known her the longest and she never played that thing, and if you listen closely all the songs she plays are love songs" Levy giggled.

"Sorry Cana, what were you saying?" Lucy stopped playing and turned around. Cana looked at the two blue-haired females who looked back at her not to say a thing "Nothing" Cana put on her most innocent face with a cute smile.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you liked it leave me a review on what I can improve**


End file.
